December Snow
by strawberryclouds
Summary: Follow the Christmas morning of Squall, Rinoa and their children. Not as innocent,sweet or simple as it sounds. Especially with three youngsters. Please R,R. A humorousromantic one shot


A/N: Final Fantasy VIII and its characters are not mine

* * *

**December Snow**

The gentle sunlight crept into the room through the thin slits of the blinds, warming it up its morning glow. He felt the bright sting on his closed eyelids and gave a groan

_How many times have Rinoa asked me to change those blinds to curtains? __  
_  
He cursed his own forgetfulness and made a mental note to himself that he'd be more attentive from now when it comes to household tasks.

Squall heard a small giggle beside him and he turned to see his angel smiling sleepily at him.

'I would say 'I told you so', but the sun is kind of doing that for me.'

'Rin, promise me that the next time I delay a house chore, have Angelo attack me until I do it.'

Rinoa laughed, her sweet voice filled the entire room. 'Not a problem Leonhart. She said snuggling deeper into the covers.

Lying back down on the bed, Squall pulled Rinoa into him and wrapped his arms around her delicate figure. He proceeded to stroke her dark locks the way he knew she liked it.

'What are you thinking?' he asked her quietly.

Squall felt her sigh dreamily into his chest, 'Mmm, well I'm thinking about how nice this feels and how I want to stay like this forever. Rinoa lifted her head and looked deep into his stormy blue eyes before reaching up to kiss him on the lips. Squall pulled the sheet over their heads and began kissing her smooth creamy neck. He knew this would win him a moan and he was right. Rinoa gave a slow moan of pleasure as she sneaked her arms around his body and traced slow circles on his back with her delicate fingers. They were enjoying each other's touches when the shrill sound of the alarm clock was heard.

'Squall, turn that damn thing off.' Rinoa groaned.

He reached his hand up ready to smash the noisy thing when realization hit him.

'Rin, it's seven o'clock. You know what that means don't you?'

'What? Squall it's Christmas! Don't tell me you have to leave for work.' She exclaimed

He gave a small laugh, 'Rinoa, I have the week off; it's the other 'matter' that I was talking about.'

Giving a sigh of relief Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall's neck and kissed him deeply. She intertwined her legs with his and brought their bodies closer so there wasn't an inch of space between them. Rinoa climbed on top of his and began trailing kisses across his naked chest.

'Rinoa..' he panted, 'Rinoa, we have to stop.'

'Aw why Squall?' she innocently asked before continuing to kiss down his chest

He was finding it difficult to speak because all he wanted to do was enjoy the pleasure she was giving him but it was seven o'clock dammit!

'Rinoa… didn't you hear me before? It's…'

'Seven Squall I know,' she giggled, 'but don't tell me you don't like this.' Smiling mischievously, Rinoa looked up, dark chocolate eyes glittering

'You know the answer to that question.' Giving her a smirk, he brushed his lips against her smooth forehead, 'Fine, if you insist I won't object. Coz I am after all a man and if I refuse any further I'd be branded as 'gay' by Irvine. But when the kids come in and see us doing…well you know, you'll be the one explaining. Just imagine how awkward it will be, especially at their young age, sitting them down and explaining to them…..'

'Alright alright, I get it.' Rinoa pouted. She turned away from him, burrowing deep into the warm covers.

'Rain check?' Squall murmured as he kissed her shoulder.

'Whatever. I'm not talking to you.' She was toying with him, teasing him.

'I bet I know a way to make you talk to me.' And he knew exactly which cards to play. Squall pulled his arms down into the covers and reached for Rinoa. He placed his hands on her waist, as if pretending to 'cuddle' her into talking to him. Just when he felt Rinoa relax from his touches, he began tickling her sides. Rinoa shrieked and curled into a ball, an attempt to escape his fingers. His one and only secret weapon was the fact that Rinoa was extremely ticklish.

'Squall…….st…stop!!!' she choked out between fits of laughter.

He smiled and slowed the tickling down, 'See? You're talking to me already. I ought to thank Quistis and Selphie for giving away your one weakness. Remind me to do that will you?

'And remind me to kill them the first chance I get.'

'Aw come on Rin, you know heaps of my vulnerable points. It'd be slightly unfair if I didn't know at least one of yours.'

'Fine, you win.' Rinoa let out a deep sigh and turned to face him, laying down her head on his chest. 'Tonight then?' she asked, tapping his bare torso with her fingers in rhythm with his heartbeat.

'Tonight.'

Just when their lips were inches away, the door burst open revealing the excited faces of their children.

'Mum, Dad! Santa came!!! The milk and cookies are gone, and he left us a huge pile of presents!! Can we open them, please??' cried out their eldest son, Storm.

His twin sister Sapphire grinned and handed her baby sister over to Rinoa. Mifuyu cooed and gurgled, her stormy blue eyes bright and shining. Rinoa let out a laugh,

'Oh, so you want to open the presents too do you?'

'Yeah!!!!! Come on, pleaseee???!!!' Storm answered instead.

'Alright alright, calm down honey. Tell you what. You and Sapphire help me make breakfast while Daddy changes Mifuyu's diaper, then we can all open the presents while we eat in the living room. Is that a deal?'

The twins nodded and bolted out the room to start preparing breakfast. The sooner it was done, the sooner they could start ripping into their presents.

'How come I have to do the diaper changing?? Do you want me to loose my appetite?' Squall jokingly asked as he took his baby daughter in his arms.

'One less breakfast to prepare would be a treat. But how in Hyne's name did you figure that one out Squall Leonhart?' Rinoa teased. 'Come on, we better hurry. Storm and Sapphire won't be able to keep their hands off the presents for much longer.'

'Whatever.'

An hour and a half later, after the breakfast plates were empty and after the excitement of presents had diminished, Rinoa got up on her feet and started putting torn wrapping papers into a big rubbish bag.

'Storm, Sapphire, go upstairs and brush your teeth. Then I want both of you to dress. We have to be at aunt Selphie's in an hour.' She instructed.

The twins obediently got up and headed upstairs, doing a series of rock paper scissors along the way to decide who'll get the bathroom first.

Rinoa put the last bit of paper into the bag and tied it up. She looked at her husband and smiled; he was sitting on the couch, entertaining Mifuyu with funny faces. He shifted his eyes from his baby to his wife.

'Right you,' said Rinoa, 'either you get Mifuyu ready, or you clean the kitchen. Your pick.'

Squall raised his eyebrows, 'My pick? Are you serious? When was the last time you let me pick my chores?'

'Fine, then I'll choose for you. Get…….'

'NO! Uh, it's okay. I'll handle the kitchen.' Grinning, he handed Mifuyu to Rinoa. 'Trust me Rin, you don't want me dressing Mifuyu. Last time I did, I was half asleep and I accidentally dumped her into the diaper bin instead of the actual diaper.'

Rinoa's horrified eyes met his cool blue ones, 'You WHAT?!' she yelled.

Squall just laughed as he kissed her on her cheek, 'Still too early for a joke I see.' Then he walked towards the kitchen to start washing.

'That's not funny Squall Leonhart!!' Rinoa called after him. 'I'll get you back, you hear me?'

With fifteen minutes left before the arranged time to meet at the Kinneass' they were finally ready to go.

'Fighting an army of Malboros wouldn't be half as bad as getting three children dressed.' Squall sighed.

'Welcome to my world.' Replied Rinoa, 'Now let me just make sure I have everything. Presents to give are already in the car, Mifuyu's baby bag you're carrying, Sapphire's cold medicine is in my purse…um Storm, anything you need?' she asked her five year old son.

He shook her brunette head, 'No mom, but can I ask you something?'

'Yes sweetheart, what is it?' Rinoa bent down so that she was eye level with him.

'I know it's past Christmas morning but there's one thing I forgot to add on my list of presents.'

Storm watched his mother raised her eyebrows, which meant she was thinking about it. Finally she smiled and kissed his cheek.

'Alright sport, if it's not too expensive we'll get it for you, seeing as it is still Christmas Day. But only if it's okay with daddy.'

Storm widened his blue eyes and stared hopefully at his father, who nodded.

'Sure, it seems fair enough. What did you forget to add on your list?'

'Really??!! Wow, thanks mom, thanks dad! I don't think it's too expensive. Can you please buy me this toy called a 'condom'?'

Rinoa nearly choked on her glass of water while Squall stared at his son wide eyed. Sapphire was upstairs getting her mittens thank Hyne, and Mifuyu was, well… there but she was still at an age where everything she heard made no absolute sense to her whatsoever.

Storm could tell he was in trouble by the way his parents were looking at him, as if he just sprouted yellow wings and a beak, but he wasn't so sure why. Maybe asking for that toy wasn't such a good idea. His sister had told him not to be so greedy but he didn't expect his parents to be this mad or this shocked. Rinoa carried Mifuyu upstairs to Sapphire and told her to watch the baby for a few minutes.

'But mo-om!! We'll be late, I really really want to show Kisa my new baby doll!' Sapphire whined.

'Honey please, it'll take just a minute. Your father and I just need to have a quick talk with your brother.'

'Is he in trouble?' asked Sapphire, smiling.

'A little.' Rinoa admitted, 'Now watch your sister.'

When she came back down, Squall had sat Storm on the couch ready for some serious talk.

'Now son, tell us where you heard that word. Or who you heard it from.' Asked Squall

'No, you will just get mad at me. I know I'm in big trouble already.'

'Of course we're not mad honey, just tell us how you came across that word.' Said Rinoa

'I heard uncle Zell and uncle Irvine talking one day. I was watching _Chocobo and Friends_ with Sapphire and I caught Uncle Zell saying something about condoms being very fun. I'm just curious.' Storm explained

Squall almost laughed out loud, 'Hey buddy listen, condoms, well how do I explain this? They're toys Storm, but only for adults. Only us grown ups can play with them. Trust me, you won't find them very interesting at all.'

'O, okay dad. When I asked uncle Zell and uncle Irvine, they said the same thing. Can I go to the bathroom before we go?' he asked, probably already forgetting about the 'toys' of contraception.

'Sure, don't be too long though okay?' replied his father

Storm scrambled off the couch and headed towards the bathroom. Squall got up and smiled at Rinoa,

'Well now that that's taken care off, shall we go?'

'How can you say that??! And why are you being so damn calm? Hyne Squall, our _five_ year old son just learned a word he wasn't even suppose to hear until he's twenty! How can you be so relaxed??!'

'Twenty??!!! Holy hyne, that's pushing it a bit don't you think Rin? Look,' he began he tucked her hair behind her ear, 'Don't think about it too much, we just explained it to him and he seemed to accept and understood it just fine. He's probably already forgotten about it. Okay?'

Rinoa sighed, 'Okay, O but when I get my hands on Zell and Irvine…..'

'Calm down Rin, killing off all your friends on Christmas isn't exactly a very nice thing to do.' Squall laughed.

Rinoa finally smiled, and punched him on his arm, 'Quiet you. I'll go upstairs and get the girls. You make sure everything is ready when we come down.'

'Yes ma'am!'

When everyone had their shoes on, they walked through the side door which led to the garage. Squall beeped the car doors open and everyone scrambled in. Rinoa sat Mifuyu in her baby car seat and made sure she was securely strapped. Mifuyu giggled when her mother covered her with the brand new chocobo printed blanket she got just this morning. After checking Sapphire's and Storm's seatbelts, Rinoa climbed into the front seat next to Squall.

'Ok, I think we're finally ready.' Rinoa announced, 'Right?' she turned her head to the back and smiled.

'Yeah! Come on, daddy. Let's go, let's go!!' Sapphire exclaimed.

'Okay jewel, just be patient. The car needs a minute to warm up.' Squall answered.

'And zip up your sweater sweetheart, I don't want you to get sick.' Rinoa added.

After a minute, Squall opened the garage door using the automatic beeper inside the car and what he saw shocked him. He didn't dare look at Rinoa, but he could guess her expression.

When what seemed like an eternity had passed, Squall finally found the courage to glance over to Rinoa. She was glaring at him, looking neither happy nor impressed.

'Squall Leonhart!!! How many times have I told you to shovel the driveway??!!'

_Ah shit, I knew there was something else I was forgetting besides the blinds. _

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review.


End file.
